1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a typical solid electrolytic capacitor, the one shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-144574).
As shown in a cross sectional view of FIG. 1, a solid electrolytic capacitor 1 has a capacitor element 6 having leads 8A and 8B, a bottomed case 9 accommodating capacitor element 6, and a sealing member 10 sealing capacitor element 6. The vicinity of an opening end of bottomed case 9 is subjected to pressing in a lateral direction and curling.
As shown in a perspective view of FIG. 2, capacitor element 6 is formed by winding an anode body 2 having a dielectric coating film formed on a surface thereof and a cathode body 3 together, with a separator 12 being interposed therebetween, and thereafter securing the wound object with a winding stop tape 5. Anode lead 8A is connected with anode body 2 through an anode lead tab 7A, and cathode lead 8B is connected with cathode body 3 through a cathode lead tab 7B.
As an electrolyte of solid electrolytic capacitor 1 with a configuration as described above, for example, a solid electrolyte made of a conductive polymer is used. Such an electrolyte is charged into a gap between anode body 2 and cathode body 3 as electrode foils of capacitor element 6.